Vehicle Modifications
Crafting Modifications are modifications to items using crafting rules to make the items more unique, these item qualities can be added to any vehicle. These modifications are all masterwork components of items. Each item quality modifies the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in some way. Whenever a craftsman creates a masterwork item, he may select any number of item qualities to add, each one modifying the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in turn. The chosen item qualities are imbued when the masterwork component is crafted. Vehicle Modifications Additional Engine Energy By increasing the engines power capacitors the engine can store more energy. Vehicles with this modification increase its energy capacity by 250 charges. This quality can be added multiple times. Restriction 'May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+20,000 gp; +16 to Craft DC. Afterburners By adding afterburner jet systems to a vehicle it can be made to go faster at the cost of more energy. Vehicles with this modification increase its speed by +50 % mph but increases its fuel cost to triple while in use. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+10,000 gp; +8 to Craft DC. A.I. Systems By adding an A.I. system to a vehicle it can literally drive or fly itself. Follow rules for creating an A.I. '''Additional Cost Varies. Durability By adding a more robust superstructure and redundant systems the vehicle can be made to take more damage. Vehicles with this modification increase its HP by +50. This quality can be added mulitiple times, however speed is cumulatively reduced by 10 mph each time, I.E three times would be a -60 mph reduction . Restriction 'May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+10,000 gp; +8 to Craft DC. ECM Jammers An ECM jammer produces a signal that negates locks on the Vehicle. When ECM jamming is deployed heat seeking and laser guided missles can't get a lock on the target vehicle for 3 rounds. The ECM jammer can be used once per minute. 'Additional Cost '+10,000 gp; +8 to Craft DC. Flares By adding a defensive flare system this vehicle gains the ability to evade heat seeking and laser guided missles. As an immediate action the pilot can make a fly check (DC = attack roll of the missle) to negate all heat seeking missle attacks that round. This can be used 5 times before needing to reload. This quality can be added multiple times, increasing the flare capacity by 5. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+4,500 gp; +6 to Craft DC. IR Smoke System IR smoke is a defense system that shoots off heat filled smoke around the vehicle to confuse enemy missles and provide concealment against other ranged attacks. When deployed smoke fills a 30ft radius area centered on the vehicle that grants total concealment against all incoming attacks, the smoke disperses after 6 rounds and does not move with the vehicle. IR smoke can be used 5 times before needing to reload. '''Additional 'Cost '+4,000 gp per 5 IR smokes; +1 to Craft DC. Increased Engine Efficiency By increasing engine output and changing energy dropoff the engine of a vehicle can be made for efficient. Vehicles with this modification increase its miles per charge by 10. This quality can be added multiple times. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+15,000 gp; +13 to Craft DC. Increased Maneuverability By changing the tires, treads, or casters of a vehicle and increasing the range of motion the vehicle becomes more maneuverable. Vehicles with this modification increase its maneuverability by +1. This quality can be added multiple times but Defense is reduced by 1 each time. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+9,000 gp; +9 to Craft DC. Long Range Comms This a set of long range communication equipment built into the vehicle. Vehicles with this modification can send and recieve communications from 1000 miles away. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+5,000 gp: +5 to Craft DC. Up-Armored By adding thick plates of metal to a vehicle it greatly enchances the vehicles durability. Vehicles with this modification increase its hardness by 5 and its AC by +2. This quality can be added multiple times, however speed is cumulatively reduced by 10 mph each time, I.E three times would be a -60 mph reduction. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+5,000 gp; +5 to Craft DC. Radar Systems Class 1 This class 1 radar system allows the operator to detect incoming missles, vehicles, mechs, and other large objects within a 10 mile radius. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+5,000 gp; +5 to Craft DC. Sensor Systems Class 1 This class 1 sensor system includes air/space radar that allows the vehicle operator to scan the basic topography of the surrounding area and pick out targets well enough to aim a weapon at them, in a 1 mile radius. A class 1 sensor system grants a +2 bonus on the operators perception checks and survival checks to avoid getting lost. With a successful Linguistics check DC 15 and a move action, the operator can use the system to actively scan a single nonliving target (usually another mech or vehicle) and determine the following about the target: The target's size, The target's locomotive capabilities, The target's present direction or trajectory. 'Additional Cost '+1,000 gp; +1 to Craft DC Stealth By adding cell coating, radar resistant materials, and changing the shape of the vehicle to escape detection the vehicle becomes harder to find. Vehicles with this modification gain a +10 bonus to stealth checks to hide the vehicle, also they gain a +10 to the DC for scanning making it harder to activly scan. The Vehicle also does not show up on radar. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+15,000 gp; +9 to Craft DC. Targeting Systems By adding sophisticated sensors and HUDs this vehicles weapons systems all gain a bonus to attack rolls. This bonus does not stack with any individual HUD bonuses or Weapon modifications. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+4,000 gp (+1), +8,000 gp (+2), +16,000 gp (+3), +32,000 gp (+4), +64,000 gp (+5); +10 to Craft DC. Thermoptic Camouflage By adding a superconductive thread lined layer onto the vehicle which can bend light, the vehicle can be made basically invisiable to the naked eye. When activated Vehicles with this modification gain a +20 bonus to stealth checks to hide the vehicle visually and make it immune to laser targeting systems, however this puts an additional strain on the engine costing 10 charges per minute to maintain. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+48,000 gp; +21 to Craft DC. Turbo Charged By increasing the vehicles engine pistons and energy usage values the vehicle can be made faster. Vehicles with this modification icrease its chase Speed by 5. This quality can be added multiple times. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Production Lab. '''Additional Cost '+8,000 gp; +7 to Craft DC. Weapon Mount By adding a placement for a weapon this vehicle gains one additional weapon slot for vehicle weapon. This quality can be added mulitiple times. 'Restriction '''May only be applied with a Military lab. Weapons weight cannot exceed the cargo weight of the vehicle. '''Additional Cost '+2,000 gp; +4 to Craft DC.